Homework
by Krazyangel2003
Summary: Troy and Gabriella spend thier afternoon working on homework mostly, What goes on besides the homework. A series on intertwined Troyella oneshots.
1. Homework and more

I don't own HSM, though I'm going to buy the concert DVD today (hopefully), enjoy!

* * *

Gabriella sat on her bed with her history book in her lap reading to herself quietly, taking copious notes on the chapter that was assigned for tonight.

"I don't get it!" Troy sighed and dropped his head down onto his math book

"What don't you get?" Gabriella asked as she closed her history book and walked over to the desk and leaned over his shoulder to look at his math book.

"Algebra, I just don't get don't get algebra, Brie. If I do badly on this next test I'll have to go on probation for basketball because my GPA will be to low. That can't happen Brie."

"I know. Come here and sit with me. Take 5 minutes to just relax while I finish my history homework, and then I'll help you." She said as she grabbed Troy by the hand and dragged him over towards her bed. "Sit." As he did she ruffled his hair, "Good boy" she laughed

"Not funny" he said as he flopped back onto her bed and stared at her ceiling and shut his eyes. She admired his facial features as she opened her book back up _Come on Gabriella, homework first- boys later_. She looked down to her book and forced herself to read the mind-numbing text.

10 minutes later she placed her notes in the book and closed the book. "Okay, Troy, lets get working" she looked over. His eyes were still shut and his breathing was shallow and even. "Why you little turd, you fell asleep on me. Well then."

Gabriella decided to be brave; she crawled over to Troy and sat down on his stomach, one knee on each side of his waist. He grunted as she sat on him and forced some of his air out. Gabriella then leaned forward and placed her hands on both of his arms, pinning him to the bed. She stretched forward so she was nose to nose with him; she took a deep breath and screamed "TROY!"

"What the hell!" Troy yelled as he sat straight up. Gabriella's hands moved from his arms to around his shoulders as she hung on, afraid of being flung across the room. As he woke up completely he realized that Gabriella was sitting on his lap. "You little butt-head, what did you do that for?" he asked as he began poking her in the sides

"Quit," Gabriella squirmed and laughed as she tried to escape from his grip. "I'll tell you if you quit poking me, please!" Troy stopped and rested his hands on her hips. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, waiting for her explanation. "Umm," she let of his shoulders and started to lean away from him. As she did this his grip on her hips tightened. "Well I had to wake you up somehow, and that just seemed like the best way to do it."

"Really now," Troy said, "I could think of a lot of different ways that would have been just as effective and not nearly as dangerous to your health. But since you chose that option, you must willingly take your punishment."

"No, Troy please don't, please!" She squealed as he rolled over and pinned her down to the bed. "Please, I'm sorry." She said as she felt his hand reach for the bottom of her shirt. She knew what was coming, and she knew it was going to be worse if he hadn't shaved this morning. "Troy, no, wait. Did you shave today?" she managed to get out between squirms and giggles.

"Nope," he said as he held her hands to the bed and pinned her legs together with his own. He wasn't succeeding in getting her shirt up over her navel when her hands were free so now that he was busy holding them with his own; he used his nose to push up the bottom of shirt just a few inches. He then placed his mouth on her stomach and blew. Gabriella screamed.

"Damn it, Troy. Why must you always do that?"

"'Cause its fun, and you love it when I give you raspberries and you know it" _besides that, _he though, _I like having my lips on your skin. _

"Come on, now. We've had our fun, let's get working on your math, get your book and bring it here." Gabriella sat down on her bed and watch Troy as he walked over to her desk. He grabbed his book and started his walk back. "Come here and sit down next to me." He dropped down onto her bed and opened his math book up and pulled his paper out. "You didn't get anything done while you were over there?" he shook his head. "Okay," she said, "lets you and me figure this out."

Troy and Gabriella spent the next two hours in her room going over each problem he did. At 6:30 Ms. Montez came upstairs, "Gabi, will Troy be staying for dinner. I made extra for him." Gabriella looked over at Troy and he nodded as he pulled out his cell phone to call his mom and let her know.

"Yeah mom, he's gonna stay. We're almost done with homework."

"Alright, dinner will probably be ready in about 15 minutes." She went downstairs to continue cook while Gabriella turned back to Troy.

"Last one, let's get this done." Troy flew through the problem, "You get it!" Gabriella said as she threw her arms around Troy. "It makes sense now, right?"

"Yeah, you're a wonderful teacher. After dinner let's celebrate." Troy said as put his arms around Gabriella's waist and pulled her up into his lap. "What do you want to do?" Gabby leaned into him, so they were nose to nose and her lips were just centimeters away from his. "Do you want what I think you want?" Troy asked as his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Troy." Gabriella whispered. His eyes opened. "I want… Ice cream!" she giggled

"Why you little-" Troy said as Gabriella quickly climbed off his lap and off her bed and ran or the door.

"DINNER!" Ms. Montez yelled up the stairs. Gabriella stopped short at her door

"We're-" Gabriella started

"We'll be right down." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella by the waist. He turned her around. "You can not get that close to me twice in one day and not expect me to want to kiss you, Brie" he whispered

"I was hoping you'd get the hint" she said as he leaned into her and pressed his lips against hers. "Did you know that was my first kiss?" she asked as he pulled away from her.

"Nope can't say that I did, but we can fix the fact that you've only had one kiss." He leaned in to her again. Just as his lips were about to touch hers for the second time his stomach growled.

"I think maybe we should feed you first and then we'll remedy that problem" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran downstairs for dinner.

* * *

If it's wanted I think I could turn this into a chapter story instead of a oneshot. so leave me reviews and let me know 


	2. Classroom Drama

Okay here's a second chapter to Homework. I'm sorry it's so short and it's taken me so long to get up. I'm taking college classes over the summer and most of the time that I'm on the computer I'm doing homework (lol no pun intended) anyways. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. This is a fluffy fill chapter. The next one will be better I promise.

* * *

Gabriella walked to her locker quietly talking with Taylor. "How was your date last night?" She and Chad got together at least once a week for dinner.

"It was fun; we ordered pizza. He asked me what we should do for our anniversary." Taylor and Chad's 2 month anniversary was coming up in just a few short weeks, right before spring vacation. "He was so wound up about spring break. I don't know what I'm going to do with him" she laughed. "So what did you and Troy do last night?"

"Homework, then dinner, and then some ice cream."

"Nothing special happened?" Taylor was convinced that Troy and Gabriella were destined to be together forever if they'd "get out heads out of our butts and be less stubborn". Little did she know what had happened between the two the night before.

"Maybe, maybe not." Gabriella said

"WHAT!" Taylor said as her jaw dropped. Gabriella laughed

"What's so funny?" Troy asked as he came up behind her and slipped an arm around my waist.

"Nothing much." Gabriella answered. "Come on. Let's get to homeroom. We don't really want detention. At least I don't." Troy dropped his hand from Gabriella's waist and grabbed a hold of her hand lacing his fingers with hers.

"We have to wait for Chad." Taylor said as Troy and Gabriella started walking down the hall.

"No we don't" Chad said as he came up and wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist and kissed her temple. "Let's go."

The four teens walked down the hall and into their homeroom class, just as they'd done every morning. They all sat in their seats. Gabriella next to Taylor, and Troy next to Chad, boys behind the girls. As Ms. Darbus began her morning announcement a piece of paper landed on Gabriella's desk. _Peek-a-boo_ it said, in Troy's distinctive handwriting. _What are you doing? We're going to get in trouble. I do NOT want detention _Gabriella wrote back. She quickly folded the note up and passed it back to Troy.

Suddenly that piece of paper was back in her lap. _I'll make it quick then. I want to out and see a movie and have some dinner tonight with this really hot girl I know. You think she'll go for it?_ Gabriella turned around to look at Troy. "Hot, huh?" She mouthed to him. He nodded. "Alright," she said, "pick me up at 7?" He nodded again.

The bell rang and Taylor and Gabriella headed off to chemistry while the boys headed off to English.

"What's going on with you and Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to know if I could keep helping him with his math." Gabriella answered, not looking at her friend.

"Now look at me and tell me that." Taylor said, knowing that her friend could not look someone in the face and lie to them. It just didn't work for her

Gabriella looked over. "We're doing homework."

"Then why did the note he passed you say that he wanted to go to dinner and movie, and you accepted the invitation" Taylor raised an eyebrow as she questioned her friend.

"Why you little sneak you read my note!"

"You held it up. So are you dating?"

"Not technically," Gabriella said as she slid into her desk next Taylor. "We're just going out together. We'll see where it goes."

"I told you that you two would end up together!" Taylor shouted

"Ms. Mckessie, would you care to share your news with the whole class or would you like to start paying attention to what's going on in class?" The science teacher asked

"But the bell hasn't ran-" Taylor looked up at the clock to see that class had officially started. "Sorry miss, it won't happen again."

* * *

Remember to R&R 


End file.
